Melody ¿Riddle?
by RooRiddle97
Summary: Melody fue adoptada de un orfanato junto con sus mejores amigas. Ahora es una niña normal, divertida e inteligente. Cuando llegó su carta de Hogwarts todos estaban muy contentos. Pero al terminar su cuarto año en Hogwarts pasa algo que nunca creyó posible ¿Tenia familia? ¿Porque la dejaron abandonada? ¿Cual es la verdad? ¿En quien puede confiar?
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

El sol entro por una de las ventanas con rejas. Melody sonrió, deseaba hacerse la dormida y seguir imaginando en sus alocados sueños donde podía salir de aquel lugar. Al final Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba su amiga y salto encima de ella

-Mel! Mel! Mel! Despierta! Tienes una cita hoy!-decía Lucy con su cabello rojizo hasta los hombros y su tierna sonrisa mientras saltaba en su cama. Melody se desperezo y se sentó en la cama.

Al otro lado de su dormitorio color gris estaba Sophie recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que tenía metiéndolas a su closet. Su vida no era la mejor pero intentaba apreciar lo que tenía. Vivía en un orfanato en el campo, lejos de la cuidad, Londres. Era un gran orfanato de color gris, lo cual no ayudaba en nada a levantarle el ánimo pero este día iban a venir unas personas para ver si se la llevaban de este horrible lugar.

-Buenos días dormilona- saludándola con un tono burlesco en la voz.

-Buenos días regañona- le contesto Melody con cariño. Sophie era como su hermana mayor. Era unos centímetros más alta que ella. Llevaba su cabello liso recogido en una coleta y era 2 años mayor que ella.

Se levantó de la cama y cargo a Lucy hacia la suya. La deposito con delicadeza en el colchón con las sabanas todas desarregladas. Eso de acomodar y limpiar no se le daba bien a la pequeña Lucy quien tenía 4 años y claro apenas era una bebe y así se comportaba. Melody, Lucy y Sophie eran como hermanas, las tres habían sido abandonadas por sus padres en este orfanato y a pesar de que no era el mejor lugar siempre podían contar una con la otra para sobrevivir al orfanato de Wool.

-Alístate Mel, los señores llegaran pronto y necesitas estar presentable para que te lleven con ellos-recordó Sophie

-No me iré si no se las llevan a ustedes también- espeto Melody con una sonrisa socarrona mientras tendía su cama.

-Y crees que nos quieran a las tres?-preguntó Lucy con timidez mirando a sus "hermanas". Melody se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo.

-Claro que si- susurro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que era algo imposible pero ella no pensaba abandonarlas aquí. Con solo 10 años de edad había aprendido a madurar muy rápido pues era alguien muy lista y tierna. La soltó y se metió al baño, sus hermanas la ayudaron a arreglarse y ponerse linda. Justamente a las 12 sin un minuto más menos la señorita Cole llegó por ella al cuarto y la guio al lugar de la entrevista.

La señorita Cole era alguien que tomaba en exceso, alguien abusiva. Siempre fulminaba con la mirada a Melody. Su sucesora el Sr. Cole le había contado varias historias a su hija de un niño que se parecía mucho a mí. Increíblemente, un día el niño que era muy malo, se fue con un hombre barbudo con lente de media luna a una escuela y ya solo volvía cuando era necesario. Sin embargo comparaban a Melody con aquel niño y la trataban mal, pero sus "hermanas" endulzaban su vida, por eso las adoraba.

Abrió la puerta con timidez y se sentó en la silla donde ella debía ir. Eran dos jóvenes padres de rasgos delicados y lucían infinitamente enamorados uno del otro. La mujer tenía ojos color miel y una nariz respingona, su apariencia irradiaba calidez. El muchacho tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, con ojos miel y cabello rubio rojizo tenía un aire divertido.

-Soy Tomas y ella es Isabel, mi esposa- dijo señalándola, la mujer le dedico una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Melodía, pero me gusta más que me digan Melody o Mel. Tengo 10 años- contesto algo nervioso. Había asistido a muchas entrevistas y todas habían acabado mal. Raramente algo sucedía, la silla se rompía o ella se enfermaba, a veces (si los señores no le agradaban) les empezaban a salir granos o cosas así. Estas personas lucían amigables y ella prefirió confiar e intentar relajarse.

La entrevista paso sin ningún incidente y los señores le dijeron "Te queremos a ti como nuestra hija" algo que lleno su vida de esperanza, algo que hizo que su corazón palpitara y sonrió con nunca antes lo había hecho. En ese momento decidió que era buena idea presentarles a sus "hermanas" y las trajo. Tom y Isabel estaban encantados con las niñas y por fin su sueño se volvió realidad cuanto se las llevaron a las 3 de aquel orfanatorio.


	2. Primeros años en Hogwarts

Tenía todas mis cosas listas, ya estaban arriba del tren en un compartimiento solo. Baje un momento para despedirme de mis papas y mis hermanas. Lucy con su dulce mirada y llorando me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Te voy a extrañar- le susurré- te enviaré cartas, lo prometo.

Se escondió en mi cuello y me dijo:

-Yo a ti Mel- y me soltó para que pudiera darles un abrazo y un beso a mis papas.

-Cuidate- dijo mi papá

-Y no hagas travesuras- dijó mi mamá

-Claro que no mamá. Y tu no te quiere despedir de mi?- le sonreí a mi hermana mayor

-Claro que si- me abrazó muy fuerte- envíanos cartas y cuéntanos como es

-Seguro. Cuida a Lucy por mí- le di un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Abrace a Lucy por última vez antes de meterme al tren que ya estaba empezando a pitar. Fui a mi compartimiento pero dentro de él ya me estaba esperando una sorpresa, habia dos niños, uno con cabello negro y el otro pelirrojo. Entré y me senté junto al lentes.

-Hola-dije un poco timida

-Oh! Disculpa, ¿este era tu compartimiento verdad? ¿Te molestaría si nos quedamos? Es que ya no hay lugar- dijo con una mueca el de lentes.

-No hay problema

-Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo- soy Ron y tu eres…

-Melodía, pero me gusta que me digan Melody o Mel

-Yo soy Harry

-Un placer conocerlos

-Harry ni siquiera tienes que decirlo, todos sabemos quien eres- aseguró Ron

Seguramente puse una cara de no saber de lo que hablaba porque Ron me preguntó:

-¿No sabes quien es?

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y dejo ver a una chica castaña de nuestra edad con el cabello esponjado y cara de sabelotodo.

-No...

-¿Han visto una rana? Un chico llamado Neville la perdió

-No…- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Bueno. ¡Oh! ¡Tú debes ser Harry Potter! Encantada de conocerte, soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y tu eres…?- le dijo a Ron

-Soy Ron, Ron Weasley

- ¿Y tu?- me preguntó

-Soy Melody Beaumont

-Encantada, bueno, Ron tienes la nariz sucia, nos vemos luego.

Y cerró la puerta del compartimiento. Todos nos miramos confundidos. Después del silencio incomodo nos pusimos a platicar.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ya me iba a tocar a mi y no quería pasar frente a toda la escuela.

-Abott, Hanna

La chica rubia se sentó en el taburete y después de unos momentos gritó

-Hufflepuff!

Y la mesa con colores amarillo la aplaudió. Tal vez no fuera tan malo como decían eso de quedar en Hufflepuff o en Slytherin. Ravenclaw y Gryffindor parecían buenas opciones. La profesora de lentes la saco de sus pensamientos

-Beaumont, Melodía

Di un paso inseguro y me acerque al taburete. En cuanto me sente me pusieron el sombrero que me tapo los ojos.

-Mmm…. Slytherin, tienes mucho de Slytherin, unos parientes increíbles. Quedarías muy bien ahí y sin embargo no quieres estar ahí. Puede y estés mejor en…

-GRYFFINDOR!-gritó el sombrero y sonreí. Me quite el sombrero y corrí a la mesa que me aplaudía al rato, Harry, Ron y Hermione se unieron a mi mesa y cenamos un grandioso banquete.

-¿Escucharon eso?-preguntó Harry. Había estado varias horas encerrado con Lockhart cumpliendo su castigo. Hermione y yo llevábamos rato buscándolo para ir al banquete de Halloween y cuando lo encontramos estaba medio paranoico

-_Matar… hay que matar… es hora de matar..._

-Yo no escucho nada Harry- dijo Hermione medio espantada. Abri los ojos como platos y corri en la misma dirección que Harry siguiendo a la voz

-Yo la escucho

-¿Enserio?

-Si, la escucho.

-Chicos me están asustando. ¡Ah! ¡Ron estas aquí!- gritó Hermione

-Claro, ¿Donde han estado ustedes? Se va a acabar todo lo del gran comedor

-_Matar... es hora de matar…_

-¡Por ahí Harry!- grité y segui a la voz- ¡Corran!

Empezaron a correr por el pasillo del segundo piso en un cruce que todos verían si subían a sus dormitorios.

-¿Por qué corremos?-preguntó Ron confundido

-Va a matar a alguien hay que detenerlo

-¿Quién?

-¿De qué están hablando?

Entonces se detuvieron en seco. El piso estaba mojado de agua como si alguien hubiera dejado el lavamanos abierto para inundar la escuela y en la pared podias leer: "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed" con sangre.

-¿Pero quién hizo eso?- dijo el pelirrojo espantado

-¿Qué es la cámara de los secretos?-cuestionó Hermione

-¡Miren! ¡La señora Norris!

Fue cuando desde todos los corredores se escucharon pisadas, el banquete habia acabado y los cuatro quedaron rodeados de alumnos sin poder confundirse. Parecia que ellos fueron los culpables.

- La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed-leyó Draco con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Mataron a mi gata! Ahora yo los voy a matar- gritó Flich

-¡Argus!-gritó el director- Tu gata no esta muerta

-¡Si lo esta! Ellos fueron los culpables

-Prefectos dirijan a los alumnos a sus dormitorios

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Melody comenzaron a dar vuelta para irse

-Excepto… ustedes cuatro

Todos pusieron cara de "¿Por qué a nosotros?" y regresaron a dónde estaban

-Esta petrificada Argus-aclaró Dumbledore

-¡Claro! ¡Conozco el contra hechizo a la perfección!- aseguró Gilderoy

Los profesores fulminaron a Lockhart con la mirada.

-Si lo que dice esto es cierto entonces tendremos unos tiempos muy peligrosos- dijo McGonagall preocupa

-Definitivamente Minerva. Ahora muchachos porque no me cuentan que hacían aquí a estas horas de la noche en vez de estar en el banquete?

-Pues Melody y yo estábamos buscando a Harry y Ron estaba en el banquete, el nos encontró después. Cuando encontramos a Harry nos dijo…- dijo Hermione

-Les dije que no tenía hambre y quería descansar- interrumpió Harry

-Fue entonces cuando nos topamos con este mensaje- aseguró Melody

-¿Seguros? Algo que deba saber que no me estén diciendo?- preguntó Dumbledore examinándonos con sus Rayos X

-Seguro señor- contesto Ronald

-Bueno, pueden retirarse

-Gracias señor- dijimos al unísono y caminamos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Creen que debimos decirle?-pregunté

-No, aun en el mundo de la magia es muy raro que escuchen voces que los demás no- dijo Hermione- Me voy a dormir, buenas noches

-Te acompaño

Ese año, todos apreciamos como petrificaban a más alumnos y a Hermione. Descubrimos que Gilderoy Lockhart era un impostor y Harry rescato a Ginny de la cámara de los secretos teniendo que pelear contra un basilisco y Tom Riddle para salir de ahí.

Frío, todo se sentía frío. El cielo era gris y el agua empezaba a congelarse. Cientos de dementores estaban rodeándonos e iban a darnos un beso para succionar nuestras almas, entonces la verdad no se sabría. Sirius era inocente, nunca habia entregado a los padres de Harry a Voldemort y el verdadero culpable era Colagusano. Harry estaba intentando conseguir un patronus para proteger a Sirius de los dementores y yo estaba intentando no quedarme desmayada junto a el pero era muy difícil, simplemente te quitaban la energía. De repente todo se volvió negro.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Harry medio aturdido

-Shh- chistó Hermione y señalo la puerta, detrás de ella se generaba una discusión muy acalorada.

-¡No es posible! ¡No es posible Dumbledore! ¡Snape acaba de atraparlo, yo solo quiero acabar con todo esto cuanto antes! ¡En unos momentos le darán el beso y todo habrá acabado!

-¿Qué?- exclamó Harry- ¡No le pueden dar el beso! Es inocente

-¡Calla Harry!- le advertí

En eso Dumbledore, Snape y el ministro de magia Fudge entraron por la puerta de la enfermería.

-No te alteres chico, Sirius ya esta atrapado no te hará daño

-¡Pero el es inocente!-gritó Harry

-Callate Potter!-le gritó Snape

-Tranquilo Profesor Snape, obviamente el chico acaba de sufrir una fuerte conmoción

-Seguramente Black lo hechizo para que creyeran en su inocencia-dijo Severus

-Eso no es cierto- lo defendió Hermione

-Señores por favor! Salgan alteran a mis pacientes- llegó la Señora Pomfrey y corrió a todos excepto a Dumbledore quien le pidió unos minutos y cerro la puerta para tener mas privacidad.

-Muy bien, escuchen. Sirius me contó la verdad y le creo pero nadie nos creerá a nosotros. Si este plan funciona salvaran a mas de una vida inocente hoy. Señorita Granger solo se necesitan 3 giros. Llévese a Potter y recuerden regresar antes de la tercera campanada. La señorita Beaumont puede cubrirlos por aquí por mientras, dense prisa- y con esto salió de la sala

-¿Qué es o que quiso decir?- preguntó Harry. Hermione ya estaba sacando una cadena muy larga debajo de su uniforme y rodeo a Harry con ella.

-Ábrenos la puerta a la tercera campanada- indicó Hermione y comenzó a darle vueltas a un pequeño reloj de arena. Asentí. Cuando ella dio la tercera vuelta, ambos desaparecieron de la sala.

Ese día Sirius Black logró escapar montado en Buckbeak con ayuda de Harry y Hermione. Aunque Colagusano también huyó y no pudimos demostrar la inocencia de Black. Al siguiente día renunció el profesor Lupin. Así fue como concluyó nuestro tercer año en Hogwarts.


	3. Un año interesante

-Melody, hija, ¿ya estas lista?- preguntó mi mamá. Toda mi familia me había acompañado a la estación. Yo siempre llegaba temprano y apartaba un compartimiento para mis amigos.

-Si mamá

Pronto se irían mis hermanas a su internado y mis papas se quedarían solos hasta vacaciones. Mi plan para estas vacaciones era ir a la copa mundial de Quidditch pero mis padres no me dejaron acompañar a los Weasley, Hermione y Harry.

Aunque después me entere que se había aparecido la marca tenebrosa y los mortifagos habían hecho un grandioso espectáculo quemando todo y torturando muggles.

Cinco minutos antes me despedí de mi familia esperando que este año fuera igual que los anteriores. Me metí en mi compartimento donde Hermione, Harry y Ron acababan de entrar.

-¡Hola chicos!

-Mel, te extrañamos mucho- dijo mi amiga abrazándome.

-Sí, que mal que tus papas no te dejaron ir con nosotros- dijo Ron triste.

-Suele pasar… Deberían contarme como les fue con lujo de detalles- dije emocionada. Sabía que ellos no habían podido contarme mucho por carta. Algo grande iba a suceder pronto y debíamos estar atentos.

-Este año, Hogwarts va a ser la sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos, para los que no sepan, el torneo de los 3 magos es un concurso donde participan 3 escuelas. Durmstang, Beauxbatons y Hogwarts. Cada colegio tendrá a un representante que participara en estos difíciles eventos. Nuestras escuelas visitantes vendrán en Octubre así que espero que todos estén listos para recibirlos. Sin más comentarios… ¡Que comience el banquete!- exclamó Dumbledore y en cada mesa aparecieron muchos platos deliciosos para devorar.

Octubre había llegado si ningún incidente, excepto el dolor de Harry en la cicatriz. Cada vez que le repetíamos que fuera a ver a Dumbledore es nos decía que no, entonces no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer por él. Hoy nos dejaron salir temprano de clases para ir a recibir a las otras escuelas.

Fue entonces cuando del cielo se vio un caballo gigante con un carruaje alado de él. El carruaje aterrizó demasiado cerca de nosotros y todos nos tuvimos que hacer para atrás para no ser atropellados. No era un caballo, si no varios y eran gigantes, blancos y con ojos rojos. Una señora más grande que Hagrid bajo del carruaje y varias chicas salieron de él. La señora saludó a Dumbledore como si fueran viejos amigos y nuestros primeros visitantes entraron al castillo para resguardarse del frío.

La segunda escuela llego por medio de lago. Un bote gigante salió de las profundidades y encalló en la orilla, de la portezuela salieron muchachos, altos, guapos, musculosos vestidos con ropas de piel como si de donde vinieran hiciera mucho frio. El director de la otra escuela saludo al Profesor Dumbledore y después entraron al castillo. Todos nos dirigimos al gran comedor para recibir a los invitados con el banquete.

Me senté junto a Harry, frente a nosotros estaban Ron y Hermione. Los hermanos Weasley estaban cerca de nosotros, del otro lado estaban Parvati, Neville, Dean y Seamus. Los de Durmstang estaban sentados con los Slytherins y los de Beauxbatons con los Ravenclaws. Dumbledore nos hizo callar a todos.

-Como ya les había comentado este año se celebrara la Copa de los Tres Magos. Consiste en tres eventos que serán calificados por los jueces y estos eventos son peligrosos y necesitan todo su potencial para poder pasarlas. Por órdenes del ministerio de magia a ningún menor de edad se le permite participar- se escucharon las maldiciones de los gemelos- Si cualquiera de ustedes desea participar entonces tienen que estar realmente seguros de querer hacerlo. Un juez imparcial elegirá a los tres magos, uno de cada colegio. Quien desee intentarlo solo debe escribir su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino y ponerlo en el cáliz de fuego. En unos días se decidirán los tres campeones.

Unas personas cargaron un cofre que lucía muy pesado al centro de la sala. Alzaron de él un cáliz dorado con muchos detalles y los colocaron con mucho cuidado.

-En estos momentos damos inicio al torneo de los tres magos- cuando el profesor pronunció esas palabras aparecieron unas llamas en la cáliz, primero fueron rojizas pero se volvieron azules.

Harry, Cedric, Fleur y Krum fueron los cuatros campeones del torneo de los Tres magos. Mucho estuvieron en desacuerdo ya que Harry es menor de edad y hay dos campeones de Hogwarts. Pero tuvieron que aceptar lo que el cáliz había dictado.

La primera prueba fue tomar el huevo de oro de un dragón en celo, todos los participante lo hicieron bastante bien. El huevo era la clave para el siguiente evento. Por suerte Harry descubrió que era el último día.

-¿Cómo podré aguantar la respiración durante una hora?-preguntaba Harry una y otra vez

-Tal vez alguna poción- comentaba Hermione

-¡Hermione no hay tiempo para pociones, es mañana!-gritaba Harry

-Amigo cálmate solo intentamos ayudarte

-Harry podemos buscar algunos hechizos para no respirar- lo calmé mientras tomaba un libro y lo hojeaba intentando descubrir algo útil.

Pero fue entonces cuando llego el Profesor Moody.

-¡Granger, Beaumont, a la oficina del Director!

-¿Por qué profesor?-preguntó Hermione confundida

-No lo sé, son sus órdenes. Ambas deben presentarse

-Espero que ya sepa de qué se trata la siguiente prueba, Potter-dijo Moody

-Si profesor

-¿Y ya está listo?

-Si profesor- mintió Harry

-Bueno, si necesita algo, tal vez Longbottom pueda ayudarlo

-Claro profesor

Hermione y yo nos pusimos a buscar frenéticamente en los libros mientras ellos hablaban. Pero no sirvió de mucho porque no volvió a gritar:

-¡A la oficina del director! ¡Ahora!

Y solo pudimos suspirar y caminar cabizbajas hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Para qué no querrá el profesor?-preguntó Hermione

-No tengo la menor idea-susurré

Pero en cuanto entramos supimos que estaban planeando. La hermanita de Fleur, Gabrielle, se encontraba ahí, también Cho, quien había ido con Cedric al baile de Navidad. Hermione había sido invitada por la súper estrella del Quidditch Krum (y Ron se moría de los celos) pero yo había decidido ir con Harry, no me había importado que hubiera sido de último momento, la verdad estaba esperando ir con el así que había rechazado las demás opciones.

-Ustedes serán utilizados para la segunda prueba. Sus vidas no correrán peligro así que no hay de que temer, los induciremos a dormir y despertarán mañana si es que su campeón logró llegar a ustedes. Si no es así, entonces yo mismo iré por ustedes y los despertaré. Les repito, no hay de que temer. ¿Quién gusta ser la primera?

-Yo-levanté la mano. Me acerque al profesor, solo alcance a ver como levantó su varita antes de que todo quedara obscuro.

Mi cabeza alcanzo la superficie y respire hondo, voltee a ver a mis lados pero no vi a Harry, solo a la hermanita de Fleur. Entonces note su carita de pánico, la tome del brazo y la ayude a nadar conmigo hacia una plataforma, constantemente volteaba hacia atrás para ver si Harry nos seguía pero al parecer no. Justo antes de llegar a la plataforma salió volando del agua como si fuera un pez y nadó hacia nosotras. Nos ayudaron a subir a la plataforma y nos entregaron unas toallas y chocolate y nos sentamos. Harry fue el tercero en llegar ya que Fleur no pudo con la segunda prueba. Pero le dieron el segundo lugar por salvarnos a mí y a Gabrielle.

La tercera prueba estaba llegando. La cicatriz de Harry punzaba, a veces el dolor era insoportable y terminaba desmayándose. También teníamos que cuidarnos las espaldas porque esa periodista enfadosa Rita Skeeter estaba detrás nuestro todo el tiempo, aunque no encontrábamos como le hacía porque siempre lograba enterarse de todo.

El día de la tercera prueba estábamos muy nerviosos, nos sentamos en la tarima para esperar. La prueba consistía en entrar al laberinto y tomar la copa de los tres campeones que traería al campeón de nuevo al campo de Quidditch donde todos estaríamos esperando.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Harry y Cedric. Seguidos por Krum y Fleur. Tome muy fuerte la mano de Hermione y la de Ron, me sentía muy nerviosa y preocupada. Tenía un mal presentimiento de las cosas. Paso el tiempo y unas chispas rojas se alzaron en el cielo, era la señal para ir y salvar a esa persona. Los profesores corrieron en cuando la divisaron y volvieron cargando a Fleur en un camilla. La señora Pomfrey estaba atendiéndola, tenía varios rasguños y moretones, estaba un poco sucia pero no parecía nada grave.

Otro momento de esperar sin noticias. Ninguno de los tres campeones restantes habían llegado a la copa, nadie había llegado de regreso al campo de quidditch. Miré preocupada a Ron y Hermione. Ellos tenían la misma cara que yo.

-Mira-señalo Hermione al profesor Snape

El profesor había hecho varias muecas y casi se había partido a la mitad de dolor pero se recompuso. Se sujetaba con fuerza el antebrazo izquierdo. Se notaba tan pálido como la cera. Dumbledore notó desconcertado como Snape sufría sin hacer nada. Hasta que el profesor le susurró unas palabras al oído. El director palideció ligeramente y se recompuso para volver a mostrar tranquilidad en su rostro. Susurró unas cuantas palabras a Snape antes de volverse a esperar, ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. En cambio el director de Durmstang gritó sujetándose el mismo lugar donde Snape lo había hecho. Su cara estaba tan blanca como la luna y estaba entrando en pánico, se podía percibir el terror en sus ojos. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y despareció del estadio. Todos se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunté

-El director de Durmstang era un mortifago al igual que Snape- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué supones?

-Algo muy malo-contestó

Unos minutos después volvió Harry abrazando a Cedric, traía la copa entre las manos y lucia terriblemente cansado, tenía varias heridas y estaba asustado. Intentamos correr hacia él pero los profesores no nos dejaron. Los demás estaban celebrando pero no había porque celebrar, Cedric estaba muerto. En cuanto se dieron cuenta todos se callaron y el aire que una vez fue de felicidad se volvió lúgubre. El Profesor Dumbledore separó a Harry del cuerpo de Cedric, podías ver como se gritaban cosas pero no se escuchaba nada desde la tribuna. Todos guardábamos silencio intentando captar algo.

El profesor Moody llegó junto a Harry y se lo llevó al castillo. En ese momento nos dijeron que nos fuéramos a nuestras salas comunes pero en vez de ir hacia ellas caminamos hacia Dumbledore. El profesor levantó la mirada y nos preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Harry?

-El profesor Moody se lo llevó al castillo-contesté

-No…- abrió los ojos, parecía espantado- Él no haría eso. ¡Profesora McGonagall! ¡Profesor Snape! Debemos encontrar a Moody-volteo a la enfermería- Vayan por la Señora Pomfrey y díganle a Dobby que traigan a Winkie al despacho de Moody. ¡Rápido!

Los tres nos miramos sorprendidos. Los tres profesores salieron corriendo al castillo. Y nosotros los seguimos para hacer lo que él nos había pedido.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Harry está bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-preguntó Hermione. Nos encontrábamos afuera de la enfermería esperando a que nos dejaran ver a Harry

-Se encuentra bien pero acaba de vivir experiencias horribles y al menos que él quiera contárselas entonces espero que no le pregunten. Pronto viviremos en tiempos horribles y espero que ustedes tres estén ahí para él, su amistad ha sido inquebrantable pero esto los pondrá verdaderamente a prueba.

-Profesor, ninguno de nosotros dejará solo a Harry- aseguré

-Exacto, si nadie se regresó el primer día que fuimos a conseguir la piedra filosofal entonces nadie lo va a hacer ahora- dijo Ron

-Me alegra oír eso, ahora si me disculpan debo de ir a hablar con los padres de Cedric

El profesor se retiró del pasillo, los padres de Ron estaban con toda la familia esperando al igual que nosotros. Los Weasley eran increíblemente leales y buenos, eran las personas que cuidaban y se preocupaban por Harry porque los Dursley no lo hacían.

Harry despertó al siguiente día y nosotros fuimos los espectadores de su historia. Lucia cansado pero se veía mejor que ayer y en su mirada notabas el odio hacia Voldemort. Nos había contado todo. Como habían llegado Cedric y él a la copa, como los había trasladado a un cementerio, como había visto morir a Cedric, siendo asesinado por Voldemort y como él había resurgido y había llamado a sus mortifagos. Se había enfrentado a él con mucha valentía y sus padres y las personas que había asesinado recientemente salieron de las varitas y lo ayudaron a escapar junto con el cuerpo de Cedric. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts y Moody se lo llevó a su despacho y ahí había intentado matarlo pero los profesores llegaron justo a tiempo, después tuvo que relatarle todo a Sirius y a Dumbledore antes de poder descansar. Era impresionante la historia. Nadie lo interrumpió hasta que acabó. Abrazamos muy fuerte Harry para que supiera que estábamos con él. Hermione y Ron decidieron asistir al último banquete pero yo no, me quedé con Harry sabiendo que de ahora en adelante las cosas se complicarían muchísimo pero no me importaba confiaba en que todo iría mejor que la última vez que Voldemort volvió al poder.

Al final todos tuvimos que regresar a casa y prometimos mandarnos cartas en el verano. El mal presentimiento aún no se me quitaba, algo iba a pasar, algo iba a cambiar… solo que no sabía de qué manera, ni que tan rápido todo mi mundo se iba a voltear de cabeza.


End file.
